


Fragment Three

by playwrightfate



Series: Asra and Calixta: Of Things Lost and Found [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Other, Pre-Canon, Reunion, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwrightfate/pseuds/playwrightfate
Summary: She beamed up at him, catching his chin between her fingers before finally, finally, kissing him. A blazing kiss that took both their breathes away, as the sun rose above the walls of the sleeping city where it seemed, for a moment forever suspended in time, that they were the only souls left alive.Pre-Canon. Asra has been gone for a whole year travelling around the world. He left after seeing Calixta for the second time, at last year’s Masquerade. After spending two nights together, having fun and getting to know each other, he decided to leave anyway as he had planned, albeit more reluctantly now that he had seen her again.Even though they spent a whole year physically apart, they kept meeting in dreams where their friendship and complicity quickly bloomed into love. Now Asra is coming back, and Calixta can sense he is close. So she goes to meet him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Asra and Calixta: Of Things Lost and Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704235
Kudos: 7





	Fragment Three

Her eyes shot open. Her room, still shrouded in darkness–only a beam of moonlight gleamed through the open curtains which swayed in the night breeze–slowly came into focus. She had been dreaming once again about oases in the desert. Of lush palm trees and crystal clear waters. Hypnotic views her unconscious, for some reason, kept coming back to. It took her a moment to realize why she had awoken. There was a strange feeling tugging at her heart, asking for her immediate attention. Impatient and febrile. She put her hands on her chest. Listening. 

There was a presence. Not here in this room, no, but close, closer than it had been for a long time. Closer than she had dared to hope lately. Her smile came before his name, the full realisation of what was happening being frantically collected and assembled by her still befogged mind. Asra! Asra was near. He was back! In an instant she was standing upright in bed, throwing away the covers, running for the door. He was there! There for real! After an entire year dreaming of him, meeting him in impossible places, she would see him again, hold him again. Yes, she knew it for sure; he had stepped foot in the city. His being, his aura was everywhere. And he wanted to be with her! he had told her so weeks ago as they had met under a never-ending starry night sky, somewhere in the world between realms. Pushing doors wide open with her magic, whizzing down stairs, she flew to him. It was not yet dawn, and the city was still fast asleep. So she ran through empty streets, her naked feet thumping against the paved ground, her nightgown like a white trail behind her. He was here; he was here. Asra, _her_ Asra!

At the bridge between the Heart district and the city center, yes, _the_ bridge, for it would now forever be the bridge, she saw him, on the other side. She stopped as if an arrow had shot her still. He was there, looking up at her and not quite believing, just like her, that he was back, and that after two years spent running away from her, they were now reunited, he hoped for as long as they wished. He did not have to wonder how she had known he would be there. He too, felt her presence everywhere. They gazed at each other a while, not daring yet to break the moment, to put into motion what was now inescapable but so, so expected. So wanted.  
  
After an eternity, or perhaps only a few seconds, they finally took a step. A second! A third! And then they were running towards each other and, Asra braced himself for the impact as he caught her in his arms, but he still could not brace himself for the wave of emotions which engulfed his whole being as he held her close. She was there; she was real. She smelled of the wild flowers of the Vesuvian Palace’s garden, of warm steaming baths, of cardamom pods and cinnamon sticks made brittle under impatient fingers. 

Calixta buried her nose in his neck, breathing in his smoky scent, her hands tangled in his hair. Faust, coming out of his scarf just in time not to be crushed by her, poor thing, tickled her arms, staring at her with benevolent intent. And Calixta could have cried right here and there of incandescent happiness. Untangling herself from his arms, she took half a step back to look at him. Their emotions were so raw on their faces and he was looking at her so seriously, almost painfully, that it made her laugh. She beamed up at him, catching his chin between her fingers before finally, _finally_ , kissing him. A blazing kiss that took both their breathes away, as the sun rose above the walls of the sleeping city where it seemed, for a moment forever suspended in time, that they were the only souls left alive. And how alive they felt! young and together, now and always together. When their lips finally parted, their foreheads pressed together, she kept her eyes closed wishing the moment to be permanently engraved in her memory... 

“So you’re really here.” she murmured, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

He hummed in response, cupping her cheeks with his hands. 

“This is not a dream then?” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. 

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers. “No, it isn’t.”

“Then kiss me again, you fool.” And she felt his smile against her lips as he did, again and again, until the city slowly awoke, the streets suddenly bustling with busy people coming and going around them, some staring, others shrugging their shoulders at this young couple so stupidly in love. Only then did she take his hand to bring him back to the Palace with her. For they had still many, many things to say to each other, away from prying eyes and ears, away from the rest of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this if you liked it, with kudos or comments *-*  
> also, come and say hi on tumblr i'm [@playwright-fate](https://playwright-fate.tumblr.com/) on there too!


End file.
